ninjawarzfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Warz Wiki:What Ninja Warz Wiki is not
The Ninja Warz Wiki is an online community of editors looking to build freely editable guides, databases, and articles related to Ninja Warz. Members of the community are expected to treat each other with respect, and as such, there are certain things that the Ninja Warz Wiki generally is not... General ...for vandalism Spam, hate messages, hoaxes, and pornography are prohibited on all pages, including user space. Addition of this type of content to articles or other pages will be treated as vandalism, and will result in a warning(s) or a block. This content contributes nothing to the wiki and hurts it in many cases, and so is not allowed. Included in this rule is promotion of said content, which will be treated in an equivalent manner. Please, do us all a favour and post it somewhere else. ...always correct The Ninja Warz wiki is not always correct, we might have wrong information about a weapon stat, or an incorrect level unlock. If you think it's wrong, then change it to the correct info. ...a soap box All articles must be written from a neutral point of view. This means that content must be unbiased, and most opinions cannot be expressed outright. Instead, they should be restated so that the author does not appear to hold them, for example, the following sentence would need to be rewritten: "The update was stupid, and gives an unfair advantage to the fire clan." It could perhaps be restated as: "Many players thought the update excessively lowered the daiymo's rewards, hence making leveling more difficult." As well as the addition of a little text, the latter quote is written from a neutral perspective. Instead of stating outright that "the update was unfair", it shows that many players thought that was true. The vast majority of the content in articles must be written to a similar standard, however most other namespaces, particularly user pages and discussions, are exempt. ...Broken Bulb Studios The Ninja Warz Wiki is not affliated in any way with Broken Bulb Studios. As such we are unable to help you with in-game issues such as hacked accounts or queries. Please do not message our administrators or users asking for assistance in handling these problems, as they can only be dealt with on the official Ninja Warz site. ...Wikipedia Ninja Warz Wiki is not Wikipedia, and Wikipedia's rules do not, by default, apply here. While many Ninja Warz Wiki Wiki policies are based on those on Wikipedia, such as neutral point of view, this does not mean that all Wikipedia policies should be followed. As the goals of the two projects are quite different, one to produce a general-purpose encyclopedia and the other to compile Ninja Warz information, some policies cannot be shared. However, it is appropriate to suggest that one or more of this wiki's policies should be similar to those on Wikipedia, as long as these policies are not enforced without consensus here. Category:Policies